1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus which obtains a subject image by forming the subject image on a photographing element used for producing image data, especially to a photographing apparatus with an image-blur suppression mechanism to take a subject image with image blurring suppressed or compensated by moving the photographing element to follow the subject image moved by a camera shake.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-274242, there is known a photographing apparatus, for example a digital camera, which is provided with an image-blur suppression mechanism. The photographing apparatus includes a CCD as a photographing element, a holding tube mounted to a main body of the photographing apparatus for housing a lens barrel at a photographing optical axis, a mount stage which is disposed at one end of the holding tube for mounting the CCD thereon, and a computation device disposed in the main body.
The mount stage is held at a guide stage, which is fixed in the main body with respect to the photographing optical axis, in such a way that the mount stage is movable on the guide stage by a magnetic force from a permanent magnet and a coil opposing to the permanent magnet along an XY plane which is perpendicular to the photographing optical axis as Z axis.
The computation device, which is connected to the CCD electrically, determines inclinations of the main body at X and Y axial directions and controls the CCD to follow a displacement of the subject image caused by a camera shake through varying an electric voltage applied to the coil based on the inclination determination result. The computation device performs an image formation process and an image display process etc. based on image signals output from the CCD.
For the above mentioned digital camera with an image-blur suppression mechanism, since the computation device is disposed in the main body, there occurs a variation on a relative distance between the CCD and the computation device when the image-blur suppression is performed by moving the CCD along the XY plane, thus there has been proposed a flexible base plate to connect the CCD and the computation device therewith.
However, since the movement of the CCD for the image-blur suppression is a minute position adjustment performed by the magnetic force from the permanent magnet and the coil opposing to the permanent magnet, a deformation force resulted from a bending deformation of the flexible base plate corresponding to the variation on the relative distance between the CCD and the computation device may become a hindrance to the proper movement of the CCD, thus there arises a problem that the image-blur suppression may not be performed properly.